


Yielding

by Lady_Phasma



Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Lekku Play, Smut, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phasma/pseuds/Lady_Phasma
Summary: A man of so few words, maybe this will give us a glimpse into what Mando is thinking.His POV of "Guarded."
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568179
Kudos: 16





	Yielding

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope that I have been true to how Mando would think or not overthink. Writing this was difficult because it is so far outside my wheelhouse - a character that I don't have complete control of in a way. His personality has been predetermined.

She followed me into the small room. I slipped my cape off and hung it by the door. I was unbuckling my bandoliers when I heard the mattress creak. She had begun to be at ease with me. Perhaps that was an act but it felt genuine. She must be more comfortable… she licked my helmet. I grinned. The cartridges and thick leather straps thudded on the table as I set them down. I turned my head just enough to see her from the corner of my eye. Her long, smooth body stretched out on my bed. I turned away after catching her glance.

In front of me, hidden from her view, I tugged each finger of one glove until it slipped off. I made a fist, unclenched it, and lay the glove neatly on the table. I repeated the action with the other glove. I looked at my hands, turning this decision over in my mind. I clenched my fists and released. Then I dropped my hands to my sides. I turned to face her. She was still lying on the bed.

“Dar?” her name echoed inside my helmet.

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” It wasn’t a question.

As she stood she glanced at my hands and I saw her blush just a bit. I enjoyed the power I had over her. So much power from such a small sacrifice. And it really is a small sacrifice. It’s selfish and self-indulgent but they are only hands. “Only” doesn’t exactly explain it though. Hands aren’t much to offer in exchange for complete submission. I stopped staring at her and moved to touch her cheek. The heat of her skin on my palm was intense. She nestled into my hand. I enjoyed the way she gave herself to me so easily. I wanted to feel every part of her. I rubbed her lips with my thumb before moving my hand down her cheek and neck. I gently wrapped her lek around my hand and watched it move around me, smooth and heavy. She moved in a way I truly hadn’t expected. I thought maybe this would be too personal, too soon.

I exhaled, excited to see her squirm. Testing her boundaries, I leaned toward her and touched her back lek and then wrapped my fingers around it. It was as hot as her face had been. Her lekku were so soft and silky. I gripped and squeezed her back lek. I wasn’t forceful but she understood. I pulled down gently, leading her to what I wanted. She tilted her head back exposing her elegant throat. I watched her lips part and heard her gasp. Her hips rocked against mine. She reached out blindly for something to steady herself. She groped with no success. She was able to curl a few fingers under my pauldrons. I was excited by her touch. Her inability to touch me. Her fingers, mouth, body on my armor, wanting _it_ , made me desire her more. It made me want to keep all of it on for her. I wanted to touch my cold helmet to that warm, delicate neck. I leaned toward her and then pulled back. I watched the way she responded to every thing I did to her exactly how I wanted. I wanted more of that. I wanted her. When I removed my hand from her back lek she sighed and looked at me. I ran my other had down a lek, laid it just to the side of her perfect breast, and stopped touching her.

“Take your clothes off, Dar,” I instructed.

She didn’t pause to consider my request as that, a request. _Good girl,_ I thought. I wanted to exercise as much patience as possible with her. I wanted to watch every movement she made. But when her shirt was off my hand involuntarily moved to touch her. I stopped myself and dropped my hand. There was no need to hurry. Apparently she had given up control to me. She bent to step out of her pants and I watched as her breasts hung, framed by her stunning lekku, each tip almost grazing her nipples as they swayed down. I felt heat fill my face. She had stood up and was reaching for her panties.

I grabbed her wrists. I had done this without knowing I was going to. I tilted my head and looked at each of her wrists in my hands. I dug my thumbs in a little tighter than was needed. I decide how I wanted her so I placed her standing with her hands at her sides. I had to trust that she would do what she was told, without, well, being told. I firmly planted her arms at her side. We were both keenly aware of her vulnerability. I saw her blush: a deeper shade of purple up to her white face which became a truly beautiful pink when she blushed. I rested a hand on her waist and gently cupped a breast with the other. I had wanted to feel this since I first saw her walk toward me in the Cantina. I lightly rubbed my thumb around and over her nipple, gently squeezed my hand, playfully flicked the tip of her lek off the back of my hand. That brought her eyes back to me. She had been looking down, maybe watching my hand. She was feeling exposed, at a disadvantage, I’m sure. And that thought made the blood rush through my body and I felt myself growing hard. It was almost painful. I slid my other hand from her waist to her ass and yanked her toward me.

I continued pressing harder on her nipple and felt her hips move in time with the circles I made. She was behaving so well. She kept her hands exactly where I wanted them. I knew this made her excited but also frustrated. _Very good girl._ When her hips touched mine I watched her notice how hard I had become and how she moved against me, hungrily.

I parted her legs with one of mine. I glanced down to see the red metal cuisse slide against her purple thighs. I heard the gentle rasping of my metal on her skin. I slowly moved my hand to her panties. I could feel the heat of her across my fingertips. She was unbelievably wet.

“Oh fuck,” she breathlessly whispered. She pulled us closer together, pressing her entire body on me. Then I pushed two fingers into her. Slowly. I stroked her a few more times, enjoying the hot wet of her.

Her head almost rested on mine. I could hear her whisper, begging me. I shivered every time her mouth was this close to my helmet. She knew exactly how to turn me on. And how to frustrate me. I freed my hand and touched her lips with my fingers. She parted them just enough for me to slip inside her mouth. The sharp tips of her long teeth felt like needles. Her tongue licked herself off my fingers as her lips closed. She sucked hard, looking up at me. I looked toward the ceiling, regaining my composure. I let out a sigh and popped my fingers out of her mouth.

I stared at her. Becoming overwhelmed. So I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face the bed. I stood behind her watching her bend and place her hands on the mattress. I traced every curve of her body with my eyes. She was on display exactly how I wanted. I bent forward and ran my fingers up her shoulders. I swept her front lekku behind her. Using both hands I stroked the length of all three, letting the tips of each bounce across my finger tips as they fell to her back. I continued caressing her bare back, her hips. Then I caught her panties and tugged. I dropped them on the floor when they tore and heard her stifle a giggle.

I couldn’t stop staring at her naked, exposed body. I could look at her for ages, watch the movement of each breath, the ripples of muscles down her back, the way her skin contrasted with every part of me. All of my looking was making me unbearably hard. I began to unbutton my pants. She looked back at me as I placed a hand on her hip. I pushed gently against her and then slipped into her enveloping warmth. I sighed, loudly, because it felt like coming home. _Damn_ , I thought, _this is exactly how she should feel, all heat and need and yielding._ She forced me deeper inside of her with a thrust that I didn’t expect. I planted my boots more firmly and grabbed her hips. I took long, slow strokes wanting to feel all of her.

Without my gloves she was completely different to me. Not better or worse than before but uncharted, unknown. I explored her sides, her hips, her thighs, her breasts. I reached both hands around and caressed her breasts. She moaned deep in her throat. Our bodies were pressed completely together. When my helmet touched her montrals I could feel the vibrations of her panting and racing heart come up out of her horns into my helmet. I held her close as I slid my hand down her chest and belly, only stopping my progress when I reached her clit. She bucked and pushed against me. I held her tight while stroking her. Her muscles clinched voraciously around me. She mumbled something that I barely heard. It was hard to focus on listening when her hand was slowly sliding over mine. She didn’t add pressure or guide me, she only laid her hand on top of mine. This was the only place where our skin maintained constant contact.

She pushed her entire body back into me. Her montrals rubbed against my helmet, hard. I felt her cum around me. Her hands searched for any place to grab me to steady herself as she came. She latched onto my arm and leaned her head back. I reached with my other arm and grasped the front of her throat. I felt her momentarily tense and release. I pushed us onto the bed without moving my hand from her throat. I spread her legs wider with my knee and drove deep inside her. Her back arched. Her ass pressed hard against my hips. I folded my body over hers, resting my helmet on her again. I sighed and closed my eyes. I fucked her. Hard. I felt my armor push into her soft flesh. I didn’t want to hurt her but knowing that I could ask this much of her, maybe more, fueled my momentum.

I felt her hands groping behind her. She grabbed my arm to support herself against my thrusts. And then I felt her hand on my side, the heat of her palm through the fabric as she twisted it in her fingers. She was going to cum again. I dropped my hand from her throat.

I felt her take a few deep breaths and then yell, “Oh fuck Mando, fuck me. I want to feel you cum in me.”

The tightness began to build in me. I opened my eyes and watched her head move and her body arch and sway. I looked down at my white fingers buried into the softness of her hips. I watched her ass slap against my armor. I watched myself go in and out of her. I felt her. Then the tightness and heat in me became too intense. I stilled her body with my hands and pushed as deep inside as I could go. I groaned and muttered her name. I came, hard, deep, and hot into her. She squirmed her hips just a little and I gripped her harder. I finally felt empty and slowly pulled out of her.

She started to move onto her back. Lithe and gleaming. Her lekku looked tousled. Her breasts had small beads of sweat on them. She lay with her legs demurely closed. Her eyes didn’t leave my hands as they finished the buttons on my pants. When I straightened up and looked at her she was staring at me.

“What is it Dar’Nîla?” I tilted my head slightly to the side.

“I have a request, if you think I’ve earned it….” she trailed off at the end, not asking a question exactly.

“And what might that be?”

“I want to watch you put your gloves on. Slowly.” She blushed and tried to hide a smile as I turned to get them from the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos - I am correcting as I catch them!!


End file.
